Breathless
by Rapid P. Saiko
Summary: (Based on true events) After waking up from a nightmare, Kai suddenly starts having strange stabbing pains. What is causing this? Is this the start of something serious? Tyka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, I'd buy myself more booze with my millions of dollars, 'cause I'm out. :'(

So this story is based on something I have to live with on a daily basis in my own life, and sometimes, it really is this difficult to live with. I've decided to write this, because today has been one of those days where it's been flaring up more than usual.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"C'mon guys! Another 3 laps!" shouted Hiro Kinomiya, my 3rd least favourite person in the world, as he made us bust our asses. I heard my friends groan, but I stayed silent, not wanting to give him the satisfaction to know he was wearing me down. My lungs were burning. The 6 of us kept a steady pace, with me bringing up the rear, because I didn't stand for stragglers.

When we were finally finished our 25 laps, we all stopped to catch our breath, inhaling sweet oxygen into our lungs.

"Jeez...and I thought...you were bad Kai." panted Hiro's younger brother, and my boyfriend of 2 years, Tyson Kinomiya, as beads of sweat dripped down from his celestial blue hair. I chuckled softly. Everyone knew how much he hated running.

"Suck it up Princess." I shot back. We shared a grin, before I took a swig from my water bottle, the cool liquid relieving my parched throat.

"Alright, good job boys. Especially you Kenny, Kai only had to pull you up 8 times this time." God, that had been annoying... "That's enough for today. Tomorrow is a rest day, but be all back here for 8am sharp Tuesday morning. I'm looking at you Daichi. 8Am sharp." Repeated Hiro.

"Oy, I get it already!" grumbled Daichi.

But the rest of the world seemed to fade away as I stared at Tyson. His sweat-soaked shirt clung to his well defined upper torso and a thin sheet of sweat make his muscles glisten. He definitely wasn't a chubby little kid anymore, not that it mattered. I'd still fuck him 8- ways to Sunday even if he gained all the weight back.

"Kai?" His voice broke me out of my trance. "You okay buddy? You're kinda staring off into space."

I smirked.

His eyes widened. "Kai! Omph!" He grunted as I picked him up, his scent washed over me and I could feel my pants tighten.

"Best if we save the shower for later."

"KAI!" he laughed, "See you tomorrow guys!"

"Have fun you too!" laughed Max.

"Jeez, 2 years and they're still going at it like rabbits." Ray scoffed.

"I heard that!" I called over my shoulder before taking Tyson to our house, before throwing on to the mattress and ravishing his body.

 _~Dream~_

 _My heart raced as I came to a dead end. I looked all around for an escape._

 _"Hahahahahaha, there's no where left to go Young Kai."_

 _I pressed myself up against the brick wall as I watch Boris pull out a gun._

 _ **Bang.**_

 _The pain hit me hard and air left my body as I looked down. I pulled my hand away from my stomach to see it covered in blood. I looked back up at Boris, stunned._

 _He smirked and pulled the trigger again._

 _ **Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang**_

 _~End Dream~_

I bolted up in bed, and gasped as I felt a sharp stabbing pain from my stomach. I touched it with my hand and looked cautiously. There was no blood.

The hell?

That had been a dream, hadn't it? I groaned at the pain radiating from my stomach.

"Kai?" Tyson looked up at me sleepily, he must've seen the pain on my face because was suddenly upright. "Kai, what's wrong?"

"Had a nightmare, now my stomach is hurting."

"That's weird." he forced me to lay back down, flicked on the light and examined my torso. "Kai. I can't see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe you hurt a muscle earlier? We were going at it pretty hard."

"Hn. Maybe."

"Let me go get you some Advil." He walked out the room while I stared out at the full moon, the dream playing over in my head and Boris' twisted smile imbedded into my memory.

* * *

Hey guys, how was that for a first chapter? Please leave a review telling me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, Kai would never wear a shirt.

Thank-you to Angel Devastion, Little A Granger, Tyka's Flower and kyuubi for reviewing! I appreciate all the feedback, since nothing in this story is pre-written and instead of writing by hand, I'm just typing it out. So half-way through writing this, I started getting chest and stomach pains, which was actually pretty damn helpful while I was trying to accurately describe them. Simply put; They suck. Tyson's role is actually pretty similar to the one my mom played for me. Driving me to the hospital, helping me with my gown, getting mad at the doctors. Points to anyone who can accurately guess what Kai has. But yeah...all of this actually happened.

I'll shut-up now and let you read.

* * *

The pain only got worse.

I spent the day lying in bed, replaying the nightmare over and over again in my head, as sharp, throbbing pains assaulted my stomach, alternating between my right and left side.

 _ **BANG! BANG!**_

I ran my hands through my hair and groaned as I pictured Boris' smiling face. It has been YEARS since I last saw him. I should be over this by now. I gasped as my stomach twinged painfully as the pain moved higher up. A ripped stomach muscle wouldn't do this.

I heard a knock at my door before it opened. "Hey, I left practice early. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been shot." I answered honestly. "You shouldn't have left practice, you still need to work on your turns."

"Some things are more important Kai." Tyson sat on the bed next to me and placed a tanned hand on my forehead. "This is so weird, you don't even have a fever. I know you don't like meds, but do you want me to get you some Advil?"

"...I didn't pull a muscle."

"I know, but it might help."

I sighed. "I really don't think it's that kind of pain Tyson...it keeps moving."

"Moving?" he looked at me with questioning brown eyes. "How do you mean?"

"It keeps moving from one place to the other. Right side, left side..." I gasped and clenched my shirt as the pain suddenly moved into my chest.

"KAI!"

"It feels like there's a knife in my chest." I choked out as I held back tears, Tyson slipped his hand into mine and I squeezed it hard.

The seconds passed by slowly as my breathing evened out as the pain dulled until it was just an annoying ache in my chest, I released his hand. "Alright, that's it." Said Tyson as he got up off the bed, pulling me up with him. "You're going to the hospital, before another attack like that one hits."

"...Fine." I followed him out the room and he grabbed his car keys off the desk and we climbed into his car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

I was seen to within minutes. "Now, Kai, please remove all clothing from the waist up and put on this gown." said the nurse politely. "I'll be back in a few minutes with the doctor and we'll run some tests." she eyed Tyson. "I'm sorry, sir. Are you immediate family?"

"He's staying here." I said sternly, giving a sharp glare, leaving no room for argument. She wisely said nothing more and left the room.

As soon as we were alone, Tyson took the folded gown off the bed. "You heard the lady, strip." he said cheekily giving a sexy wink.

God, I love him. I obeyed and threw my shirt in his face with a sly smirk, making him laugh. I threw on the gown and he helped me tie it at the back.

"How are your pains?" he asked solemnly.

"Constant. They're not leaving my chest now."

"...Are you scared?"

I blinked and comprehended that statement for a moment. He was right. I could have a heart condition. Cancer. For all I knew I could die tomorrow. "No."

"Why?"

I looked into those mahogany eyes that shone with worry. "Because I know that we'll make it through this. I'm not going anywhere until I beat you Kinomiya."

He gave me a playful smile, and I knew then that he believed me.

* * *

Blood tests. EKG.

 _Nothing._

"We don't know what to tell you Mr. Hiwatari. We understand that you're in a great deal of pain, but we can't seem to find the cause of it. Right now all that we can say is that for the moment, it's not life-threatening. You're not the only one. Some people just suffer from chronic pain. For all we know, it's all in your head."

Yeah right...all in my head.

 _Boris' face appeared in my head again._

 _ **BANG!**_

"There must be something we can do for him, doc!" exclaimed Tyson.

"I'm sorry. But there isn't."

Great. Somehow, I needed to find a way to live with this. "Let's go home Tyson."

"But-"

"Home, Tyson."

Tyson bowed his head and bit his lip. "...Fine."

* * *

A/N- Please leave a review! Unlike Borderline, this story isn't pre-written with a set updating timeline, so I post it immediately whenever I finish writing a chapter. The more encoragement I get, the quicker I will update.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, this is late. I apologize...I was catching up on life and getting ahead on Borderline.

Thank-you to Tyka's Flower, Little A Granger, Angel Devastation and Kyuubi for reading this.

I dedicate this chapter to Kyuubi for giving me the much needed push to get this done 3

I'll let you read the chapter...I kinda suck at writing Tyson xD

* * *

"Alright Dragoon, 180 degree turn now!" I shouted, pleased when my blade listened, doing a perfect turn, it zig-zaged it's way through the empty soda cans and jumped into my awaiting hand. I smirked and turned around. "How was that Kai?"

"Better, I'll be impressed when you can do that in your sleep."

Ah, same ol' sourpuss. I placed my hands on my hips. "Oh? I bet you're too chicken to try it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you think so?" He asked, pulling out his blade.

 _'Oh shit. What did I just bait him into?'_ I thought as he pulled out his launcher and released Dranzer. I watched in amazement as he not only pulled off a perfect 180 degree turn, but zig-zagged through the soda cans, then preformed another flawless turn and then proceeded to stack the cans into a perfect tower. There was no doubt as to why Kai was my rival, he always kept me on my toes. "Now you're just showing off." I scoffed.

"How is that any different from what you do daily?" He shot back, his voice teasing.

I smiled. I was going to ready my launcher to top his stunt, when Kai suddenly dropped on all fours, his right hand clutching his left side. "Kai!" I rushed up next to him and dropped to my knees.

"Don't touch me!" he warned. I dropped my hands and bit my lip. This attack was a bad one. He was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath as pain wracked his body, his eyes wide open. I could tell he was struggling not to scream. I bit my lip – it killed me to see him like this.

Three years had passed since that fateful night that Kai had woken up from that nightmare and the attacks started. We had gone to numerous doctors who had done an array of tests. Blood tests, stress tests, physical tests, x-rays...nothing. He had been on ulcer medication, anxiety medication...nothing helped. We had timed the attacks, only to discover that they were truly random. They didn't always happened after he excersized, and a vast majority of them happened when he was sitting down doing absolutely nothing. Google was also useless. I was beginning to wonder if all his years of beyblading had something to do with it, especially that match he had with Brooklyn.

The only ones who knew about his condition was myself, Ray, Max and my Grandfather. Anytime we were out in public, even if he was having an attack, he would force himself to keep upright and either bare with it until it subsided or I dragged him into a bathroom.

Gradually Kai's breathing evened out and he moved cautiously. "I'm fine now."

I looked at him skeptically. "You sure?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes." He slowly stood up, and winced slightly. That's it- I was taking charge. At the risk of him slapping my hand away, I locked one arm around his torso and slowly began to drag him back inside.

"Kinomiya, we need to practice!"

"We're taking a short break, I promise we'll be back out after lunch."

"Ugh, you're worse than a mother hen." He groaned, but nevertheless allowed me to bring him inside, and sit him on the couch, before I went into the kitchen to make us a healthy stir-fry. When I returned, 20 minutes later, I found him laying on the couch, clutching that same side. I set our plates on the wooden coffee table in front of us and crouched down next to him and put a hand on his sweaty forehead.

"How bad this time?" I asked softly, my voice barely above a whisper.

He groaned. "Feels like there's a knife in between my ribs." Without another word, I sat on the couch and laid his head on my lap and slowly stroked his hair as he rode out the waves of pain. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Kai was breathing normally again. "They're getting worse, aren't they?" I asked solemnly.

He sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it. Don't worry. I'll be fine." He sat up and took his plate and began eating.

I looked at him with admiration. He was- by far, the strongest man I had ever known.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

So um...my wife told me to update this story and so I did...I love you! Sorry for the wait! Thank-you to all my reviewers!

* * *

"Next up, we have Kai vs Brooklyn!" Dj Jazzman said enthusiastically to the crowd.

I bit my lip as I felt my heart fall into my stomach as I glanced up at Kai. I opened my mouth-

"Don't even think about it Tyson!" His voice was laced with venom, letting me know he would never forgive me if I tried to interfere.

"Good luck Kai." I choked out as he strode towards the beydish, standing proud and tall. I wanted to tell him to be careful, tell him not over-exert himself. But this was Kai and this wasn't just any beybattle- this is a re-match they both had been waiting years for. As much as I loved my boyfriend and wanted to keep him safe, I couldn't keep him away from blading.

Overall, I was surprised how well Kai was holding up this tournament. We were at the semi-finals and he hadn't had a single attack yet. He had gone up against some really tough opponents too. I could only hope it would remain that way.

"Players ready?"

Kai and Brooklyn took their stances at the dish, their launchers loaded and ready to go, there eyes were locked in a heated gaze, as their fingers itched to pull the ripcord. This was it, whomever won this battle faced me in the finals. This was going to be a dangerous match, no matter which way you looked at it.

 **"LET IT RIP!"  
**

Their blades crashed together and I struggled to hold onto my seat as a devastating shock wave rippled throughout the stadium. For once, Brooklyn didn't dance around his opponent, instead coming at Dranzer with everything he had and Kai was ready for it, countering his every attack. The pair were dead even as their blades smashed into each other, desperately trying to get the other to stop spinning.

Suddenly Dranzer completely pulled back so it was spinning in one place. This was unusual for Kai, I glanced at Kai and my stomach did a back flip. His fists were clenched, his body was twitching and pain reflected back in those fiery eyes as sweat poured down his face as his breathing became laboured. He was having an attack, right in the middle of a beybattle with Brooklyn of all people!

I watched Kai anxiously, the entire battle now rested on just how long this attack lasted. 1 second. 2 seconds. 3 seconds...

"Are you just going to sit there all day Kai?" asked Brooklyn mockingly.

Kai grinned. "Come get me Brooklyn."

"Heh. As you wish. Go Zeus!" Zeus charged at Dranzer, but to everyone's surprise, the small blue blade blew him back like it was nothing. Dranzer was picking up spin. What the hell? I looked back at my rival, his breathing was ragged, but his eyes were piercing...demonic. He was grinning like mad.

"What's wrong Brooklyn? Is that the best you've got?"

Brooklyn stood there stunned. "...Such power." His green eyes narrowed and he got ready to launch his next attack. "KING OF DARKNESS!"

"DRANZER FULL POWER!"

The blades collided and I had to shield my eyes from the blinding light produced by their two blades as the ground quaked beneath my feet. When I opened them again, the area was covered by a thick smoke. Slowly it disappeared and I was able to see Brooklyn on his knees, his blade was split into two right in front of him.

"And the winner is KAI!" Shouted DJ Jazzman. "What a beybattle!"

I got up from the side bench. "KAI!" I shouted as he came down the steps, Dranzer in-hand. But taking one look at his face and I knew that he needed to get out of here– and fast! I pulled him into an empty hallway and he collapsed into my arms, he was clutching both of his sides. "Kai, Kai! What do you need?"

" J-Just...lay me down on the floor. I'll be o-okay in a minute." Gently I helped him to the cool concrete and he rest his head on my lap as he groaned in pain. His breathing was raspy. I stroked his soft grey hair, soothingly, trying to hold back tears.

"Is everything alright?"

Kai bolted upright and my head snapped to the entrance way where Brooklyn was standing. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh god, I didn't do this did I?" he asked, shocked.

"I'm fine." Kai said gruffly.

I sighed. "No. Kai has this weird condition. We don't know what it is. He just had an attack during your battle." I explained.

"A unknown condition?" he sounded relieved and he came over and sat down next to us. "Mind telling me the symptoms? I might be able to help."

"And what would you know?" snapped Kai, irritated that an opponent saw him so weak and vulnerable.

"You'd be surprised." Brooklyn said softly, giving a genuine smile.

I couldn't help it. I spilled everything to him.

"So the pains move? Never in the same place?" he asked, looking at Kai.

"Never." groaned my boyfriend. Poor guy, he was having such a bad attack.

"It sounds like what my mother has."

That caught both mine and Kai's attention. "You're mother?!"

"Yeah. She has a nasty case of asthma."

"I highly doubt that it's _asthma_." scoffed my boyfriend. "I'm not one of those nerds who needs to carry an inhaler around if I get excited. I'm a _freaking athlete_ for Christ Sakes!"

"I think it's worth looking into. At least look it up, it might surprise you."

* * *

Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *hisses at lawyers*

Sorry for the wait! Thank-you to Tyka's Flower, Little A. Granger, kyuubi, Guest and Sammiesam06 for the reviews! Can't really blame the delay on writer's block either...this story just wasn't that much of a priority until now.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Asthma, eh?" asked the doctor stroking his chin.

"Yeah, we looked up the symptoms and some of them fit!" said Tyson.

"Hmph. You're grasping at straws Tyson." I scoffed. There was no way that it was asthma. I didn't have issues breathing.

"Well, it might be grasping at straws but it's worth looking into." said the Doctor as he pulled what I assumed to be my file from his cabinet.

"Really?!" said Tyson excitedly as the professional looked over his notes. Even I stared at him with wide eyes, he wasn't serious was he?

The doctor sat down on the corner of his desk and took off his glasses. "The tricky thing about asthma is that it varies from person to person which is why it can be hard to diagnose. Kai, you've been having these pains for how long?"

"Three years." I muttered.

"Exactly, so it's being caused by _something_. It doesn't hurt to do a lung function test."

I glanced over and Tyson was staring at me with huge, hopeful eyes. I sighed. As much as I hated getting poked and prodded, this was Tyson's life too. I knew he hated watching me deal with an attack, and I could tell he worried constantly. He wanted answers, and something told me he would never let this drop until he got them. "Fine."

"Okay, then I'll book the machine for Monday at 1:00pm. We'll get your test results then we'll go from there."

* * *

"The hell is that?" I asked the following Monday, pointing to the transparent plastic booth.

"That's how we determine your lung function. I'll need to you to get into that booth for us to conduct the test."

"Woah, all of this? I thought you would just get him to breathe into a balloon or something." said Tyson.

"We need something a little more sophisticated to see how Kai's lungs work. I assure you that it's perfectly safe." I watched him eye the scarf that was around my neck. "Now for the most accurate results for this test, I need you not to wear anything constricting."

"Let's just get this over with." I said pulling the scarf over my head and letting it drop to the floor. A resounding crash filled the room and I smirked in satisfaction as I watched the doctor gape at the cracked tile. Saying nothing, I strode over to the booth.

"Does he ever take a day off?" I heard the doctor say from behind me.

"More often than you'd think."

I opened the door of the booth and stared at a small, white, oval-shaped plastic thing that was protruding from one of the walls. Looking closer, it appeared that it was connected to the computer that was sitting just 6ft away from the booth. I watch the doctor take a seat at the desk and keyed in a few commands into the machine. I watched him pull out a microphone and suddenly his voice was coming from behind me.

"Nod if you can hear me Kai." I nodded. "Perfect. What I am going to get you to do is put your mouth on the mouthpiece in front of you and I will have you do a few breathing tests for me."

I stared at the mouthpiece. I guess it made sense. I leaned forward and was about to wrap my lips around it...

"Wait!"

I glared in irritation. "What?!"

He grabbed something off of his desk and rushed to the door of the booth and opened it and thrusted something into my hand. "Pinch this onto your nose." I opened my hand and revealed a plastic nose clip.

"Seriously?" I turned to protest but the doctor had already scurried over to his desk. Sighing heavily I placed the clip onto my nose so no air could pass through. After 3 seconds I realized how much I used my nostrils to breathe. I glanced over to Tyson who looked like he was trying to suppress his giggles. Ugh. I knew I should've left him at home.

"Alright Kai, go ahead and put your mouth on the mouthpiece. Make sure your lips are wrapped securely around it so the only oxygen your receiving is through the tube." God, I could see the dirty in Tyson's eyes as he shot me a cheeky smirk. I swear he was as bad a Bryan some days! I shot him a warning glare before doing as I was asked. It made my jaw feel uncomfortable. "Good job Kai! Now just breathe normally for 30 seconds or so, then I'm going to do a few lung exercises with you then I'll be pumping a few different gasses through the machine and see how well your lungs handles them. All right here we go."

Overall the exercises weren't bad. Uncomfortable, but not impossible. I knew how to breathe. This test was just a waste of time.

"Ok Kai, we're starting the gasses. First I'm going to give you what we call a 'tracer gas', it'll help us see how well your body converts carbon dioxide into oxygen."

I heard a hissing sound and the air I was breathing got a little heavy. I assumed that was the gas.

"That's great Kai. I just need you to take a few deep breathes in and out for me." I did as I was asked. "Perfect. Now I'm going to give you some helium and see how well your lungs react to that."

I felt the air get cold and I began to feel slightly light-headed. Just how much helium was he giving me?

"Perfect. A few deep breaths for me Kai, and I'll then give you a gas that's 100% carbon dioxide."

I did as instructed and braced myself. I watched him hit a key.

 **Nothing.**

My lungs were trying desperately find some semblance of oxygen in the air, but there was _nothing._ I was suffocating. I could feel my body going into a panic. My breathing sped up. No. _I couldn't breathe!_

"Now giving you a 100% oxygen."

And just like that, the terror was over. I could feel air in my lungs again. My mind relaxed. My body stopped panicking. I was breathing again.

I will never again take oxygen for granted.

"Now Kai, I'm going to put in a medication that opens up airways just to see how your body will react."

I felt the oxygen be reduced to a normal level and could feel like I was inhaling something else. I breathed normally for a full minute.

The doctor's voice came through the speakers once again. "Alright Kai, we got what we needed. Come out and I'll go over your results."

Results already? Well that's convenient. Immediately I removed the nose clip and removed my mouth from the machine and stepped out of the box. Surprisingly Tyson said nothing, and just walked beside me. He probably was as anxious as I was over the results.

The doctor led us through the hallway back to his office and shut the door. "Well Kai, according to the machine you have a case mild asthma." He handed me a copy of the test results, and it was printed there in bold text:

 _ **"**_ _ **Patient**_ _ **seems to show signs of mild asthma or bronchitis."**_

I blinked. "How is this possible?"

"The only thing I can think of is that it developed after you were born." He leaned against his desk and folded his arms. "Tell me, have you ever had bronchitis or pneumonia when you were younger?"

My heart skipped a beat as buried memories rose up to the surface. _The unrelenting cough._ _Phlegm_ _rising to my throat. The_ _persistent_ _three-week fever. Boris throwing me into an_ _ice bath._ _The feeling of my lungs burning in pain._ "Y-Yeah. I had pneumonia when I was 9."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you have some scar tissue in your lungs that's blocking the airways. But there's only one way to be sure." From a drawer he pulled out a small, white and red, plastic and down-right phallic looking object. "This is a symbicort inhaler. It's perfect for managing symptoms and comes in handy as a great rescue inhaler. This is just a sample so it only has about 60 doses. Just turn the bottom until you hear a click, breathe out, then breathe in the medicine. You may need to do this 1-3 times depending how bad the attack is." He handed it to me. "It's completely free, so what do you have to loose?"

I accepted what I could only hope was my salvation.

* * *

Bare with me! Just one last chapter and this is done!


End file.
